Days Till Defeat
by Storm Veradea
Summary: This is actually a companion to The Crimson Blade! What would happen if the Mystic Dawn succeeded and had Storm kill Martin? Well, all oblivion would break loose. Everything would be destroyed. Or would it? Among the ruins of the empire a hero will arise.
1. Prologue

Days Till Defeat

**This was the winner! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic!**

**Any of you who have not read The Crimson Blade, please do before you read this. There are some confusing parts if you have not read The Crimson Blade.**

Prologue

Martin stumbled backwards as Storm thrust the sword into his stomach. Crimson splattered against his robe, gushing from the nasty gash that the blade had left.

"Storm!" Martin begged. "Don't do this!"

Storm didn't answer, she had an evil look in her blue eyes. As if there was no warmth at all. It was as if all of the warmth that those eyes had ever held had just vaporized in the night. Leaving just a cold empty shell that had become a killing machine. Turning her golden yellow eyes to an icy blue color. This is what the spell had done to her.

Martin let out a sigh. He remembered what the book had said. Word for word.

_Thy person who falls under this spell shall be let free only at the hands of death._

He had to kill Storm. He had to. For the sake of the world. Martin raised his hand to where it was level with Storm's chest. Which spell should he use? Lightning? Fire? Whatever was less painful. Whichever one would bring death quicker for his friend.

But before he could choose he was hit again. This time in the chest. Pain exploded throughout his body and he forced himself to look down. As he did he swallowed. What he saw was a sword sticking out of his chest, right across his heart. Blood gushed from the newly made wound, staining his pale bluish green robe.

_Oh no... _He thought. He could feel the life draining from his very body. He fell backwards, falling towards the earth. The sky spun above him. He closed his eyes and let death's cold hands pull him in. He had failed.

The last thing he remembered before death overtook him was the evil laughs of Storm.

**I always make prologues short. I will try to make this one longer than The Crimson Blade. Please do review and tell me how I am doing. No flames please though**

**-Storm from the Storm-Mist account**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

A young girl huddled against the boulder. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a tethered, thin gray shirt and ripped up pants. It didn't offer much protection against the cold wind but the boulder helped.

Her name was Aura. She only twelve years old. She had run away from home. Her parents had tried to kill her. They worked for the Mystic Dawn. Those evil brutes in crimson robes. There was nothing good of them. She didn't agree with anything they did so they thought she was a disgrace. They tried to kill her.

What was she going to do? She couldn't survive out here alone. Not in the freezing cold. She closed her eyes, wishing that death's ghostly hands would pull her in. "Talos, help me..." She muttered. She hugged her knees, trying to keep warm. It was impossible, it was as if every ounce of warmth made been pulled from her body.

She was about ready to drift off when she heard footsteps, her eyes snapped open. Who could be there? By the way it sounded, whatever it was, it had on armor. She could hear the metal clinking as the creature walked.

She reached down into her old and worn out boot and pulled out a dagger, ready to attack threat. She waited and what seemed like hours, when it was probably only minutes, a man appeared. He had short black hair, he stood tall and slender. He wore silver armor. The expression on his young face, sadness and grief. Like he had lost something or someone dear to him. He turned and noticed her. His eyes lit up in surprise.

"Stay back!" She warned, ready to fight him off. She may not have looked it but she was good with a blade.

The man's lips curved into a weak smile. "Put the dagger away, dear child. I shall not harm you."

Aura stood there, dagger still raised. "Why should I trust you?" She challenged.

The man sighed. "Because, dear child, I am the last of the blades who served the emperor."

"The last? What happened to the others?" Aura inquired. She lowered her dagger, placing it back into her boot.

"They were killed, by the Mystic Dawn and..." The man looked away. It looked as if tears were swelling up in his eyes.

"What?" She questioned, wanting to know more. She knew of the blades. They served the emperor. Only loyal to him. Their headquarters was just north of Bruma. On top of a small mountain. Cloud Ruler Temple was what it was called.

He shook his head. "It's a long story, kid" He looked at her. "So what are you doing out here alone?"

"Well..." She looked at the dusty forest floor. If she told him would he kill her?

"Come on" He tapped his foot impatiently, causing the lush green grass to pat down as his boot touched it.

"I... my name is Aura..."

"That's an odd name, very unique..." The man commented.

Thanks..." She went on. "My name is Aura... I have run away from home..."

"Why?" He asked, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed.

"Because... my parents are part of the Mystic Dawn..." She swallowed. "I didn't agree with them and they tried to kill me so... I ran away..."

He nodded. "You did the right thing, kid"

Her eyes widened. "Your not going to kill me?"

He shook his head. "Why would I? There is no need to kill you"

Her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't going to kill her. He was the only person who had not judged her. "May I ask your name, sir?"

The man nodded. "My name is Baurus. Come with me, a young child like you shouldn't be out here alone."

The girl just nodded, "Where to?"

"That we must find out. Cloud Ruler Temple has been destroyed." Baurus looked off in the distance, as if he was looking for something. Or someone. "We must escape this living nightmare"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to find shelter." Baurus sighed.

Aura nodded. The blade led her through the trees. They walked till the sun was high in the sky, the air was warming up. Not like it was that morning. She was lucky Baurus found her. At least now she had better protection.

They reached a narrow path that snaked its way through the great and mighty trees. "I wonder where that leads..." Aura whispered.

Baurus turned his head her way, fear showed in his eyes. "Who knows. Let's not find out, there could be bandits. Or it may even lead to the Mystic Dawn" There was something he wasn't telling.

"Are we going into hiding?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, dear. For now we are." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "For now we are..."

She feared to ask why. She just swallowed, nodded her head, and followed Baurus. Soon the path was out of sight.

Baurus finally came to a halt as the large silver moon hung itself high in the sky. It was cloaked by darkness. "We camp here" The setting was a small clearing. The blades of grass danced as the wind blew slightly.

She muttered agreement. "I'll get some firewood."

"Thank you"

She nodded and went a little further into the trees, picking up fallen branches. As soon as she had gotten enough she made her way back. After helping Baurus get the fire started she plumped down upon the ground.

"So, what are you kid, a Redguard?" Baurus asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah I am"

"Full Redguard?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

"Oh, no reason..." Baurus's voice trailed off into thoughts.

"So, can you tell me why we must go into hiding?" Aura was very eager to find out.

He sighed. "It's only right that you know." He stared at the fire. Reflections of the flames danced in his eyes. "Martin, the future emperor, has been murdered"

She let out a gasp. "But... how..."

"The Mystic Dawn have learned how to control people with a spell. The only way to break the spell is to kill the person under it. Martin's closest friend, Storm. Or as you probably know her as the Hero of Kvatch."

Aura nodded, letting him know she knew who the Hero of Kvatch was.

"Well..." He continued. "She was taken under their control and they had her kill Martin..."

"What..." Aura looked down, the Mystic Dawn had gone too far. "They should pay."

Baurus nodded. "Maybe one day they will"

Aura jumped up. "Baurus, I want you to teach me how to fight. I know some but I want to learn the way of the sword" She wanted to kill the Mystic Dawn for all they had done to harm the empire.

**And chapter one is finished! Please do review! Stay in tune for chapter 2! :)**


End file.
